hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
I Am
I Am is a song from Hollywood Undead's third album, Notes from the Underground. Official Lyrics (Oh...) I'm just a sick man living in a sick land Choking on the smoke of a billboard romance Anybody know where the pigs put my coco? Changed them plates on the powder blue DeSoto Fuck no, it ain't Johnny 3T Not till the good Lord comes to keep me Keep these, all you weak and weeping Sweating on the floor when you come to see me You victims and you powder-mouth bitches I hear you cluck once you duck-duck-duck... And now we're two deep, here's number three And it's sick, I'm sick, shit, it's just like me I am never forgotten This is the anthem for the sick and rotten I am never forgotten This is the anthem for all you sick and rotten Step up and get knocked back, you'll lend up just blue-black And girls with the riff-raff, so fuck all the feedback We pack it up tightly, we rolled it up nicely Rock Dickies and Nikes, running beside these Real rockstars, fuck smashing guitars Who's gonna sink or swim? You're swimming with sharks I look up in the rear-view, Johnny in the mix too Scraping up the curbs in my Cadillac 6'2 I've pissed out a six-pack making this eight-track Who got a zig-zag? I'll trade you my gold plaque To all the rockstars, powdered nose and glitter Is it hard to be sick when you know that I'm sicker? I am never forgotten This is the anthem for the sick and rotten I am never forgotten This is the anthem for all you sick and rotten Who created this madman who puts a matchstick in your ass-crack And makes you lap dance on a gas can? So don't sit down, get down on this track, man Shake your hips now, this shit ain't no slow jam Now this is your last chance to get your ass smacked with a backhand And take a cat nap with the Sandman So don't sit down, get down with the program 'Cause I'm sick with a dick thick like a Coke can So bury your romance, I'll Lindsay your Lohan Barbarian Conan with barbarian gonads Bury opponents, Siberian slow dance The king of the throne with rhymes fatter than Roseanne I am never forgotten This is the anthem for the sick and rotten I am never forgotten We've got the anthem to save the sick and rotten (I am) No man, no, we don't know Together we die slow (I am) No man, no, we don't know Together we die slow (I am) No man, no, we don't know Together we die slow (I am) No man, no, we don't know Together we die slow Old version According to the official lyrics, Johnny 3 Tears originally rapped "You victims and you powder mouth bitches/I hear you cluck once you duck-duck, chickens." However, on the released version, Johnny says "You victims and you powder mouth bitches/I hear you cluck once you duck-duck-duck..." with the word "chickens" being removed and an echo effect being added. It is unknown why this change occurred. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - mixing *Danny Lohner - production, programming *Daren Pfeifer - drums *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was produced and recorded by Danny Lohner at Castle Renholder, Laurel Canyon, CA. *This song was mixed by Sean Gould at Universal Exports, CA. *Charlie compares himself to Conan The Barbarian. *Charlie makes a sexual pun using the name of the popular actress, Lindsay Lohan. *Charlie mentions the European folklore character, The Sandman. **He could also be referencing fellow rock band Metallica's song Enter Sandman, which is one of the band's most popular songs that was written about the folklore character. *Charlie mentions the popular brand of soda, Coca-Cola, which is commonly shortened to "Coke." *Charlie mentions television personality, Roseanne Barr in the line "The king of the throne with rhymes fatter than Roseanne." *J-Dog mentions two popular clothing brands that are known for their footwear: Dickies and Nike. *Johnny's line "And now we're two deep, here's number three/And it's sick, I'm sick, shit, it's just like me" references the fact that Notes from the Underground (the album this song is featured on) is the band's third album. *Johnny's line "I hear you cluck once you duck-duck-duck..." references the popular children's game, Duck, Duck, Goose. *On iTunes, the explicit version of the song can only be bought along with the album. However, the clean version can be bought separately. Category:Songs Category:2013 Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Bonus tracks Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Danny Lohner